Beholder
The Beholder is a recurring foe and a summon in the . A massive beast with many eyes and tentacles, its role in the games has varied wildly over the course of the series. Appearance The Beholder's main body resembles an Eyeball, but with a row of jagged teeth along its bottom and numerous pink tentacles emerging from its back and underside. Some of the tentacles end in large eyes, and the others can generate barbs, burrow underground, or charge themselves with energy. All of the Beholder's eyes have a slit-like pupil flanked by two small dots, but its main eye also has two small projections on the sides of the pupil, making it resemble a small cross. Unlike the Eyeballs, the Beholder's colors have remained consistent throughout its appearances; a brown body with red spikes, yellow eyes, off-white teeth, and dull pink tentacles. Overview Epic Battle Fantasy The Beholder made its debut in the series as the second boss of the game, appearing after Matt and Natalie defeat two waves of Eyeballs. Unlike in other games, the Beholder faces off against Matt and Natalie by itself. In this battle, it uses all of the attacks that would go on to be its standard moveset in future games. It uses a variety of laser beams, tentacle attacks, and the infamous censored attack. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Two Beholders appear in Volcano Peak as high-tier enemies, both appearing on the metal bridges crossing the lava river in the second half of the area. They are mainly accompanied by Eyeballs and Drill Bots in battle. The second encounter blocks the path to the Rock Runner minigame, and it respawns. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Once again, the Beholder is both a summon and a boss, albeit an optional one. It can be found in the lava cave one screen below Crystal Caverns' Slime Cat, on a small island of rock amid a sea of lava. The player will not be able to battle it until they acquire the Thermal Boots and the ability to walk on lava. Unlike its previous boss appearance, the Beholder fights alongside a horde of Eyeballs - the party must fend a wave of Eyeballs before it will even join the fray, and when it does, it is accompanied by four more of the smaller eye creatures. Its abilities and attacks are largely unchanged from previous appearances. Adventure Story The Beholder is the boss of the second world in thus game. It attacks with its tentacles and massive lasers fired from its eye, as well as by summoning legions of Eyeballs and Black Bees to its aid. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The Beholder makes a return as of the v2 update, retaining its appearance from previous games and acting very much like the EBF1 foe. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Beholder cannot be debuffed further than to -25% of a stat. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and may the party. |HP = 2800 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.8 |Exp = 540 |AP = 50 |SP = 50 |Gold = 200 |thunder = -60% |ice = -60% |earth = -60% |water = -80% |holy = -80% |dark = 100% |stun = 50% |freeze = 50% |syphon = 100% |death = 50% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |item1name = Dragon Scales |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Tentacle |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Solid Spike |item3chance = 70% |item4name = Bio Virus |item4chance = 70% |item5name = Candycane |item5chance = 50% |item6name = Lollipop |item6chance = 50% }} Prior to the Battle Mountain update, Beholder had a 10% chance to drop Chilli Sauce instead of Candycane and Lollipop, as well as 2500 base HP and 500 base EXP. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Beholder is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Censored |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 70 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 60% |Element2 = Poison |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 5x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Underground Tentacles |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 80/5 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 40% |Element3 = Poison |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Laser |Target4 = All |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack instead had 60 power and 33% status chance. |Attack2 = Censored |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 140 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Poison |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 9x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack instead had 80 power. |Attack3 = Underground Tentacles |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 118.8/3 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 21% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack instead had 78 total power. |Attack4 = Laser |Target4 = All |Power4 = 65 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 25% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 100%. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, this attack instead had 50 power. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Underground Tentacles |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 190 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 25% |Element3 = Earth |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Laser |Target4 = All |Power4 = 140 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = None |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% }} Battle Logic Epic Battle Fantasy * Syphoned → Tentacle Whip (1/3), Censored (1/3), Underground Tentacles (1/3); * Otherwise → Tentacle Whip (1/4), Censored (1/4), Underground Tentacles (1/4), Laser (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Tentacle Whip; * Syphoned → Tentacle Whip (1/3), Censored (1/3), Underground Tentacles (1/3); * Otherwise → Tentacle Whip (1/4), Censored (1/4), Underground Tentacles (1/4), Laser (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Tentacle Whip (1/3), Censored (1/3), Underground Tentacles (1/3); * Otherwise → Tentacle Whip (1/4), Censored (1/4), Underground Tentacles (1/4), Laser (1/4). Passively summons an Eyeball each turn. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Start of Turn: * Summon score ≥ 4 → Summons either an Eyeball or a Haunted Tree (these will be at the same level as the Beholder). * Summon Score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of the Beholder's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning foes. Action * If Syphoned → Tentacle Whip (1/3), Underground Tentacles (1/3), Censored (1/3); * If Berserked → Laser; * Otherwise → Tentacle Whip (2/6), Underground Tentacles (2/6), Censored (1/6), Laser (1/6). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% → Underground Tentacles. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Beholder ignores the status on players. Summon All instances of the summon will also cure from all players by forcing them to jump off the screen. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 The Beholder is one of Natalie's Summons in this game. It also has a chance to appear in the "level transition" scene, following Matt and Natalie (and sometimes NoLegs) as they rush to the next area. The summon has two versions: in the first one, Beholder fires its eye laser at the foes, which deals 4500 non-elemental magical damage with 100% accuracy and 100% chance to debuff foes' Defence by 20%. In the second one, Beholder instead uses its "censored" attack on a single foe, dealing 10000 50% -elemental physical damage with 120% accuracy and 100% chance to inflict 5x . The latter is less common, as it's only 1/7 (≈14%) chance. * As with all summons, Natalie's Accuracy is ignored, and so are Magic Attack (de)buffs, leaving only base Magic Attack to impact the damage of both summon versions. * The Behold! skill bonus boosts laser's power by 40% and the other attack's power by 20%. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 It can be acquired from the chest guarded by the Beholder itself. When summoned, the Beholder fires its eye laser at the foes, dealing non-elemental magical damage; afterwards, it has 1/7 (≈14%) chance to use the "censored" attack on a random foe, dealing Poison-elemental physical damage. 50% |StatusChance = 100% 100% |StatusStrength = 30% 9x |StatusIcon = |Acc = 120% 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = The two sets of stats belong to its laser and melee attack, respectively. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. While it loses its laser attack that it has in past games as a summon, it still uses its "censored" attack on a single target. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * The Beholder seems to be based on the enemy of the same name in Dungeons & Dragons. * The Eyeball enemy seems to be somewhat related to the Beholder, given that their appearance is very similar. It can be speculated that the Eyeball might be a juvenile form of the Beholder. ** Eyeballs and the Beholder also both resemble The Devourer, though it is unclear what connection there is between them. * The Beholder is the first creature/character in the Epic Battle Fantasy series to have been both a summon and an enemy, along with the Slime Bunny. * The Beholder's "censored" attack is a parody of Japanese hentai anime and manga, wherein tentacled monsters are often known to sexually assault girls. Fitting the theme, Natalie will say "Ewwww. Hope I don't get pregnant from that..." when she is hit by said attack for the first time in EBF3. ** In EBF4, Natalie would say "Ewwwwwwwwww. I hope I don't get pregnant from that again. ;_;" when she gets hit by the Beholder's "censored" attack. Although intended to be a reference to her comment upon being hit by said attack in the previous game (i.e. meaning "I didn't get pregnant from the last time it did this, and I hope my luck holds out this time, too!"), many fans interpreted her comment to imply that she may had previously become pregnant from the attack. ** When fought in EBF4, depending on who's at the front, either Matt or Lance will say, "I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going!" ** In this flash file on Matt Roszak's DeviantArt page, showing off the Beholder's animation scripts, the "censored" attack is unabashedly referred to as "rape". * So far, Epic Battle Fantasy 3 is the only game in the series to feature Beholders as an entire species rather than a single unique entity. * The only game to not feature the Beholder in any way is the pre-v2 version of Epic Battle Fantasy 5; starting in v2 the Beholder can be fought as part of the EBF1 foe rush. ** Depending on your interpretation of the implications of The Devourer, this may technically not be the case. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Summons Category:Natalie